youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Fat Mario
Fat Mario is a clone of Mario who appeared in Hotel Mario with Gay Luigi. He is one of the stronger of the variants of the Mario brothers, rivaling even that of Muscular Luigi. Power Level: 8,000 Weapon of choice: Toast and the mighty Enclosed Instructionbook. History Fat Mario was created in 1992 by Dr. Robotnik, who had been hired by Mama Luigi to create identical clones of the Mario brothers for the film Hotel Mario, which was in pre-production at the time. Luigi originally planned to merely use the clones as stunt doubles, but the the real Mario was busy fighting Wario at the time, so Fat Mario took his place in the starring role. Unfortunately, the film was panned by critics and bombed at the box office upon its release on New Year's Eve in 1994. Due to his weight, he was criticized for his lack of physical resemblance to Mario, although his performance was otherwise considered to be one of the film's few positive aspects. Health As his name suggests, Fat Mario's bulk, the result of Robotnik mixing some of his own genes into him, is his best-known trait. When his genetics are taken into consideration, however, he is actually at a fairly healthy weight. Fat Mario has attributed this to his diet, which consists mostly of toast. Legal Issues *In 1995, Fat Mario filed a lawsuit against his management after the making of Hotel Mario. He was promised 5% of the overall revenue, but only received 4.5%. *On August 15, 2010, Fat Mario, tired of being stalked by Bowser, shot him in the head. Fat Mario was acquitted of attempted murder on the grounds of self-defense. Bowser eventually recovered from his injuries. On Tv He only appeared in 17 episodes with Fool Luigi. Criminal Record *In 1997, Fat Mario was arrested hitting a street light at 3:00 AM. Reports say that he was heavily intoxicated while driving. *In 1998, Fat Mario was arrested for trying to steal liquor from Crazy Bob's Liquor. *In 1999, Fat Mario was once again arrested for drunk-driving. *In 2000, Fat Mario was arrested for a domestic disturbance. He was beating his wife when he got home from Ganon's Pub at 1:00 AM. *On September 11 2001, Fat Mario was accused of stealing food from the World Spaghetti Center. Eyewitnesses include Link, who managed to call the police just in time. Fat Mario was sent to one day in jail at Bowser's Castle while King Harkinian rewarded Link with Barbie Dolls and Ken's Dreamhouse in order to make their castle less "Boring around here." The King also became more proud of Link by saying "That's mah boi!" *On March 27 2009 Fat Mario was arrested for indecent exposure and distubing the peace. He was urinating on local customers due to the intake of alcholic beverages. Mario was severely injured in a barfight soon afterwards and was taken to the local hospital for gun shot injuries. Suspects for the shootings include King Harkinian. Trivia *He is incredibly tough due to his protective layer of blubber. This has allowed him to survive many injuries that would normally be fatal. *He is the only living being who knows what is written in the Enclosed Instruction Book. *He is strong enough to pound nails into brick. *He almost died once when he tried to make toast while bathing and electrocuted himself in the process. Category:Characters Category:Characters - Male Category:Characters - CD -I & DOS Category:Fat characters Category:Retarded Characters Category:Pingas Rangers Members Category:Fatasses Category:White Human Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Epic Words to say Category:Plumbers Category:Main YTP Characters Category:Smokers Category:Characters who says No Category:Powerlevel Under 9000